


Sweet Poison

by Imasuky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Centaur Bondage, Centaurs, Choking, Clit Piercings, Clothed Sex, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Vaginas, F/F, Goth Centaur, Goth Makeover, Goths, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Mother/Daughter Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lamias, Large Clit, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Makeover, Masturbation, Masturbatory Trbadism, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Pleasure Venom, Pleasure Venom Cum, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Stuffing Panties in Vagina, Tail Sex, Tongue Piercings, Tribadism, Vaginal Penetration With A Vagina, Vaginal Sex, Yes You Did In Fact Read That Right, addictive cum, lesbian impregnation, nagas, snakebite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: An innocent centaur finds out that there is nothing sweeter than corruption.





	Sweet Poison

 Elisa Bell trotted down the path, enjoying the feel of the cool night air. A midnight stroll in the park was always one of her favorite ways to relax...feeling the cool, quiet breeze brush against and through her coat and mane, as her hooves quietly tapped out the rhythm of her walk in the night's silence, was a special joy. It was in her blood, she supposed, something buried deep within the nature of every centaur like her that celebrated the simple joys that equine legs in motion could bring. No matter how far her species might advance socially, she was a centaur, and she was born to trot and gallop.

Elisa was a gorgeous woman, fair skinned and redheaded, with large bright green eyes. She possessed a small button nose, which never failed receive compliments for how cute it was, and a very slender, graceful neck. Her chest was usually considered one of her most attractive features: two rounded, sharply peaked swells that just barely called for a B cup. Her waist was trim and decently muscled leading down to her equine half...and if her upper body was demure and attractively feminine, then her lower body was an absolute knockout. She had a powerful but lean equine half, similar to a Dutch Warmblood, powerfully muscled yet in no way bulky or overwhelming. Her coat was a rusty red hue, not as bright as her hair but lovely and eye-catching - what could be seen of it, at least. Like most centaurs, she wore a long, modest skirt that covered most of her body, leaving only her legs bare and exposed. Her skirt, in particular, came down a little further than most centaurs of her age considered fashionable, much in the way that her tops tended, like the one she wore today, to be unusually modest. But even just a glimpse of those lower legs was enough to tantalize anyone, with her velvety, ladylike cannons, fetlocks carefully groomed to the slightest tufts of hair, and elegantly trimmed hooves that rose ever so slightly taller than average. If anything, her greater modesty just allowed her equine lower legs, this tiny glimpse of her feminine beauty and grace, to better stoke the imagination of any lover of womanly beauty.

Shy and private as Elisa was, though, she had no idea of just how her modesty enhanced her attractiveness. She was simply satisfied to clothe herself to show as little skin and fur as possible, without wearing such concealing clothes that they, themselves, drew attention.

She was just eighteen, at the crossroads of her life. She would be graduating within a few weeks, and she already knew just what kind of future lay ahead of her. Anyone who knew her, of course, was not in the slightest bit surprised that Elisa intended to be a baker - all would agree that she was as sweet as any confection. It would be easy for her, too; Elisa had a natural talent for cooking, and had already received approval from several culinary arts programs.

In spite of her life going at a pleasant pace in the direction she wanted it to, however, everyone needed to burn off some stress every now and then, and Elisa was no different. For her, these quiet, cool nighttime walks were the best way to do it.

Looking around and confirming that the streets were clear, Elisa took off at a full sprint. The feel of the ground under her hooves with each stride sent a small jolt through her body. It was a fun kind of feeling; getting a chance to stretch her muscles and push her body really made her feel alive. No matter how buried under demure personality and pleasant civilization, there were certain instincts that could not be denied, and a centaur's need and joy for stretching her legs and feeling the air as she crashed through it with a powerful gallop was one such intrinsic behavior.

“Well, that's quite the sight! Not often that I find such a tasty-looking midnight snack,” came a low, sensuous voice, suddenly cutting through the sound of Elisa's hooffalls.

Coming to a quick stop, the girl looked around. “Hello?” she called out. There was no sight of anyone else. Tensing up a little, Elisa chewed her lower lip. The desire to run free and fast was not the only instinct inherent to centaurs... a natural fear anything strange and unseen was likewise still embedded deep in her mind, far stronger than the fear a human would usually have.

“Hello right back at you, sexy,” the low, husky voice said, as a figure slipped out of a shadow cast by a tree. For a moment, all of Elisa's instincts, as well as her shy personality, screamed at her to run. But her body refused to listen.

The one speaking was a woman, a naga. At least...maybe a naga. She looked a bit different than any of the snake women that Elisa had met before. From the top of her head to the tip of her tail, she had to be at least thirty feet, probably more. That made her at least twice as long (or tall; Elisa was never quite sure which was the right term with nagas) as any half-snake Elisa had ever known, or heard of. The woman's human half had dark blue skin, and her snake half was a soft pink, which was another oddity: most nagas had regular human skin tones, and regular snake scale tones.

The woman's face was sleek and narrow, with almond-shaped eyes which were a mix of black and red. Her lips were painted with the same colors, red on top, black on the bottom. Her hair was a mass of thin, dark braids that were dyed a combination of black and blue. Some of the locks were laced with metallic threads, while others had gems hanging from them that shimmered with each breath. All were capped at the end with a metal snake head.

But these details quickly faded in importance as Elisa's eyes went down. The naga woman's chest was completely bare! She had sizable breasts, close to a D cup, capped with large, dark nipples which were pierced by what looked to be fangs, the pointed tips facing outward on each side. A chain ran between these fangs, connected to their bases, with a small, stylized metal skull held in the middle.

Though Elisa's shock at the woman's brazen, bare chest was distracting, she still did manage to take in the rest of her, too. Farther down, there was a single, large belt hanging loosely around her waist. A huge skull buckle and dozens of small spikes lined it. More shocking still was the fact that her pussy was as bare and naked as her chest; if anything, the woman held herself so that it was prominent, on full display. The soft pink scales parted around it slightly, to show the dark purple inner folds. Her gumball-sized clit, giant even for a naga and even for one as large as she, was pierced vertically with a pair of fangs, though it was technically a small silver bar that pierced the clit - the fangs were simply attached at the base on each side of the giant bud to the silver bar. But the bar was barely even as wide as the clit it ran through, which kept the fangs on each side nestled snugly enough against it that anyone's first glance would have made the same mistake of believing them to be what actually pierced it. Additionally, the lips of her quim were dotted with several small metal skull studs running from top to bottom.

Finally, almost as though to parody the fact that all her inappropriate parts were fully uncovered, the woman wore a large, long black leather skirt, almost a corset, along her tail, ending only a few feet from her tail tip.

Elisa was still processing what she was looking at when the naga opened her mouth, showing off a set of fangs and a long, thick, forked tongue that was pierced in both prongs. She tilted her head back, and a thin stream of glowing pink liquid shot from her fangs, and splashed against Elisa's chest, soaking immediately through her top.

The moment it touched her skin, there was a surge of heat. Elisa gasped as the sensation quickly spread as her top filtered the liquid through it. As it soaked into her chest, her nipples grew hard instantly, and her breath became short and heavy.

“You really shouldn't be out here alone at night,” the naga remarked, as she slithered forward slowly, the skull dangling between her breasts swaying, as did the snake heads. “You never know what kind of dangerous people you might meet...”

Elisa knew that she should run away, but her chest felt so heavy, almost like there was a weight in her breasts.

“There's no point in trying to get away, darling. Once you've been dosed with my venom, it's already over,” the naga told her in her low, dangerous voice.

“What...Why are you...?” Elisa started to ask, but the naga put one of her fingers to her lips (how had she gotten in front of Elisa so fast?) and shushed. Up close, Elisa could now see that each of her fingers was covered in a number of rings, and all of her nails were long and very sharp, painted blood red with small flecks of black mixed in with them.

“Don't say a word. Just listen,” the naga said, grinning as she spat another stream of glowing pink venom. This time, it hit Elisa in the face. The venom was hot enough that it felt almost like it was burning her skin. A few drops landed in Elisa's eyes, stinging them slightly. With the venom dripping down her face, she could smell it, heady and sweet. Very sweet, almost overpowering, cloyingly sweet...!

Keeping her mouth shut out of some sense of self preservation, Elisa tried to lift her hands to wipe the venom away, but her hands refused to work. Not that it mattered, as  the burning and stinging soon began to fade from painful to a dull annoyance...just enough that she couldn't stop blinking. But even so, the scent lingered, just as powerful as ever.

“I wonder how long it'll take for my venom to fully effect you?” the naga mused as she slithered forward, her jewelry swaying and jingling, creating an odd sort of rhythm. With the venom still bothering her eyes and making her blink rapidly, Elisa perceived the naga as moving in a strange, entrancing slow motion.

“A nice big girl like you, it might take a bit more than usual...but that's wonderful, for I do so love a challenge. The more work you put into a meal, the more satisfying it is to eat,” the naga purred, licking her lips with that long tongue, the studs in it catching a glint of moonlight.

Elisa at last managed to work up some degree of control and wiped her eyes.

“A meal...you want to eat me...?” she asked, her voice shaky and unsure. She hadn't realized until just now how dizzy she was. Her body felt strangely light, and her head was...fuzzy...

“Looks like I was right. Most girls would have had all their will drip out between their legs by now,” the naga remarked, pleased with Elisa's resilience. “They'd be begging me to fuck them with my tail as deep as they can take it at this point...hmm, I wonder how deep you'll be able to?”

“You...want to fuck me?” Elisa asked, having trouble sorting out what she was hearing. “I thought you said you were going to eat me?” Not that either option really appealed to her. She just wanted to be sure what fate was awaiting her.

“Hm hm hm," the naga chuckled elegantly, almost as though purring with each tiny laugh. "Well, a little from column A, a little from column B, I suppose. There's not actually a difference between sex and eating for me, you see.

“Anyways, I normally do like to have a bit more fun before I move onto the stronger methods...but with a big girl like you...”

In a split second, the naga shot across the ground, her long sinuous and powerful body coiled around Elisa before the centaur could even finish blinking. The tip of her tail reached under Elisa's skirt, brushing over her panty-clad mare cunt. Her hands went to Elisa's breasts. Her fingers dug into the soft mounds, sharp claws pressing into the tender and sensitive nipples.

“I'm going to make you feel so very good. You'll love it,” she continued. “You just need to let me do what I do for a bit...”

A moment later, there was a sharp pinprick of pain in Elisa's neck. The heat that she had felt before was nothing compered to what now surged through her; it was like fire in her veins! It ripped through her body, searing her from head to hooves.  Elisa could feel it melting away her strength, her willpower...it was almost painful, but extremely pleasurable at the same time.

As the venom coursed through her, it burned away Elisa's natural protection from sensory overload. Her entire body was suddenly hundreds of times more sensitive; she was suddenly aware of every single atom of her skin. The feeling of her clothing was nearly unbearable, suffocating and harsh and heavy, and she could sense every tiny movement of the naga's coils around her body, applying gentle, soothing pressure to her. She could feel the naga's pulse through her scales, a slow, steady rhythm...it was different from her own heartbeat, which she was also far more aware of than usual. It was so much faster, so much louder...! Elisa could hear the blood pounding in her ears, and she could feel it, as well. Hot and burning, going right into her brain and poisoning her very thoughts!

The feeling of the snake tail rubbing against her pussy was so intense that Elisa thought she might have an orgasm right on the spot.

“Oh, but where are my manners? Bitten, enwrapped, seething with perfect pleasure, and all without knowing by whom!" The naga coiled back, and bowed her human half low. "My name is Leclair, my big, lovely darling. Charmed to make your acquaintance, my delicious morsel...but perhaps not as charmed as you."

Leclair shifted herself around, so that she was face to face with Elisa, hands still fondling her breasts. “I'm going to give you an extra strong dose of venom, just to be sure. You're such a big girl, after all...wouldn't want to accidentally deny you the full delights I can bestow on you, just for want of enough venom, after all, not when I have so very much to give.” She moved her hands to Elisa's back, and slowly raised them. Leclair then lightly scratched the back of the centaur's neck, and buried her hands in the mass of coppery red hair and mane.

Leclair then kissed Elisa, and as she did, she coiled her tongue around hers and tugged it past the centaur's lips, out into the night air. Once it was exposed just enough, Leclair bit down with her fangs, piercing the tender organ. Elisa could only whimper softly as the burning pain started anew...but now, as it spread, she began to taste it. Just like when she had smelled it, it was overwhelming and sweet. The saccharine flavor contrasted sharply with the heat and pain, creating an odd contradiction of sensations in Elisa's brain.

Leclair broke the kiss, and looked into her prey's eyes. Those dark, black eyes with sharp red pupils seemed to stare into the girl's mind, her soul, the core of who she was. Studying her. On some tiny primal level, Elisa thought it felt like the gaze of a predator, savoring the moment before a kill...

As the venom filled her mind, Elisa's senses became strange. Already her body was overly sensitive, but now the rest of her senses were being altered. Her vision was swimming and wavering, shimmering. Dozens of pinpoints of light filled the air, and the bits of metal and gems that Leclair displayed shone especially bright now...they were dazzling and brilliant! She could hear every minute sound around her...such as the captivating noise created by the slight rubbing of Leclair's scales against her clothing.

And the smell...her sense of smell was enhanced as well, and it threatened to overpower every iota of perception and self she possessed! She could smell her own cunt, the stench of mare pussy swimming through her nostrils as though her nose had been shoved straight into her snatch. It was was like she was in heat! There was but one other scent that could be detected through her own lust...something so tantalizingly sweet and intoxicating, that she could feel her mouth watering with desire for it!

“Cum. Now,” Leclair told her, as she ever so gently poked her tail into Elisa's pussy. Only the very tip brushed against her inner folds...yet just as she was told to, Elisa came. Her body shuddered as she threw her head back, moaning loudly. She could feel a gush of arousal soak her panties, and start to drip down behind her.

“Good girl. Don't you feel nice? It's always so good to do as I tell you, you know. Now...make me cum,” Leclair declared and demanded, lifting her body up somewhat so that her pussy was right in front if Elisa's face. With her venom-addled mind and senses, the scent was the most overpowering thing Elisa had ever experienced!

Eyes wide with raw need, Elisa suddenly found a new strength surging through her, and reached up, grabbing hold of Leclair's hips. She buried her face in her pussy, and began to suck and lick. The taste...the taste! Straight from the source, the intoxicating flavor was almost too sweet, like concentrated sugar. It should have been off-putting, really...but far from that, Elisa found it delicious. Far too delicious to ever want to taste anything else again, for the rest of her life! Nothing else could ever taste as good, and the fact that the more she tasted it, the hotter her body grew, made it all the more addictive. At first the burning had been unpleasant, but now it was pleasurable, and wonderful, and necessary!

“If you want to really feel good, you'll want to suck my clit,” Leclair suggested, closer to ordered. “It'll make me cum _so_ fucking hard, and you'll get so much tasty girl jizz from it, that it'll fill up your belly and brain and drown you in pure ecstasy!” The naga teased her tail at the opening of Elisa's pussy. “My cum is the same as my venom, you see, only ever so much stronger. And I'm sure you are hopelessly addicted by now, hm?

“And of course, I'm a very fair owner, I think you'll find...you make me cum, and I'll make you cum again, as well. I'll plunge my tail in nice and deep!” she promised. “I'll fill that hot, needy, weeping horsecunt better then any stallion could ever hope to!”

The promise of more delicious cum was more then enough incentive for Elisa, but with her hyper sensitive body burning with heat and desire, the idea of getting filled and fucked was likewise undeniable. Latching her lips around the swollen nub of the snake woman's clit, Elisa sucked and licked at it like a piece of candy...but no candy in the world could ever hope to match this treat. It was like a taste of heaven itself! Leclair let out a triumphant wail of pleasure, and there was a flood of venom-laced cum.

As her clit was ferociously lavished, Leclair jammed nearly a foot of her tail into Elisa's cunt. It was only now that Elisa realized that the belts wrapped about Leclair's tail, a pleasant textile sensation by themselves, were studded wildly with rounded silver nubs. They hit and rubbed every fold and crevasse inside the mare's cunt, sending shock-waves of pleasure through her that were nearly enough to make her equine knees buckle.

Leclair slowly unwrapped herself from Elisa, and lowered herself to the ground, letting all thirty feet of her body rub along her prey, making her cum again, overly sensitive as she still was.

“Well, that was a very good appetizer...but it was really nothing more than an amuse-bouche, for both of us,” Leclair declared. "I'm still hungry, and I'm sure you want more as well, don't you?” She wiped her tail tip just under Elisa's nose, smearing her own juices just under her nose so that every breath would smell like her own musky mare puss.

“Yes...yes, I want more!” Elisa moaned, licking her lips. The taste was nice, but not anywhere near as good as the other woman's cum. It was too weak-tasting, too bland. It didn't have that wonderful heat; only Leclair's cum was worth tasting!

“Please, please...I want more of your sweet venom...” the centaur begged, reaching up and touching the tiny puncture marks in her neck. Touching them stung very slightly, but it caused a tiny rush of heat, too.

“Of course you want more! Naga venom and Succubus pheromones are each some of the most potent things in the world...combining them makes for something utterly irresistible!” Leclair said with a laugh. “But if you want more, you need to prove it to me...Strip, right here and now!”

Elisa reached up and started to unbutton her shirt, but before she reached the bottom, she began to stop.

“Wait...Succubus...” Elisa murmured, knitting her eyebrows. She had heard stories before about Succubi messing with people's heads. She suddenly knew that something was wrong with her; she was being controlled!

“No...you..you're making me-” she started, but was cut short by another splash of venom hitting her in the eyes.

The stinging was so intense that for a moment she almost felt like she might go blind, and when her vision did start to return, everything was surrounded in a pink haze. A beautiful, enchanting pink haze...the outlines were distorted and beautifully blurry.

“There's that delicious big body of yours again, resisting, trying to counteract me,” Leclair observed, shaking her head in amusement, causing her hair to shake and rattle. The venom-dazed Elisa swayed to and fro with the same rhythm. "No wonder they use horses for making anti-venom. You pose a delightful challenge! I'll need to dose you up even more then I thought.” She grinned widely, showing off her fangs. Leclair then tilted her head back and spat more venom into Elisa's face.

For a second, the skin on her face was burning so much she wanted to scream, but a moment later the venom began to soak into her, suffusing her with the more pleasant feelings it offered. And with so much venom, the sweet scent filled her lungs like a seductive, intoxicating smoke. With every breath she drew more into her body, with each second she absorbed more through her skin.

Elisa's body was so hot it felt like she was standing under the sun in the summer. Her skin was so sensitive that her clothes felt like they were cutting off her circulation. Her clothing was restricting the flow of blood, and more importantly the flow of that wonderful venom!

“I know how you feel right now, and you are right...your clothes are hindering my venom. So long as you are wearing them, it can't poison you in that delightful way you so desperately want,” Leclair informed her. "So...strip."

This time Elisa obeyed. She simply ripped her shirt loose, popping the last few buttons off. She tore her bra off, tossing it as far as she could, as though it were some hated and disgusting thing - which it most certainly was! Anything that kept her from getting more venom was something she wanted nothing to do with! Her pert breasts were glistening with sweat; tiny perfect drops of it hung off her painfully erect nipples.

Reaching to her waist, she fumbled clumsily with the belt that held her skirt in place. Normally it would be a simply task, but with her view of the world clouded with pink haze and glittering brilliance, just finding it was difficult. And with her body so sensitive that the air on her breasts was making it hard to breathe and her fingers feeling every tiny grain of leather in her belt, every tiny imperfection in the metal of the buckle...

“Let me help with that,” Leclair ordered, moving in close. With a couple of tiny movements, she unclasped the belt, and when she removed it, she pulled it away and quickly put it around Elisa's neck, pulling it just tight enough to make a nice leash.

With a quick tug, the skirt fell to the ground, pooling around Elisa's hooves. A pair of large panties covered her back half, drenched dark with her juices.

“My,my...” Leclair let go of the collar and moved back. "This is the first time I've ever seen a pair of centaur panties...I could use them as a jacket!” She laughed. “A very soggy, _wonderfully_ pungent jacket.”

Digging her nails in, she quickly took the panties off Elisa, having the centaur quickly and clumsily step out of them, and brought them to her face, inhaling deeply. She let out a long, satisfied breath, blowing into the gaping mare cunt in front of her. Elisa moaned and shuddered as a gush of cum spurted out of her pussy and splashed against the ground.

“You know, I think you should hold onto these for a little while,” Leclair said, pressing the panties against the opening of Elisa's pussy. Bringing up her tail, she jammed them deep into the girl's body, to the sounds of Elisa's delighted whimpers.

Slithering forward, Leclair grabbed the belt around Elisa's neck, and tugged it softly. “Come along now. It's time to give you a makeover, my dear...and I think you're going to love it,” she commanded.

Elisa followed along, her gait a tiny bit unsteady. She looked around, happy and dazed, seeing the world shimmer and sparkle all around her, surrounded in pink haze. The feeling of her own sodden panties stuck in her pussy rubbing her inner walls felt so heavenly, so sinfully wonderful, that she had to stop every few feet and orgasm, leaving a pool of pungent mare cum on the ground each time. And in between each orgasm, she was still dripping enough to leave a clear, lewd trail.

“You are a very messy girl!” Leclair observed with a laugh.

“Sorry...” Elisa muttered. Even as venom drunk as she was, she was still polite to her core.

“Oh, don't you worry about that, my dear. I assure you, it's very much a bonus for me! Now, what is interesting and cute to me is that there's still a sliver of you left to answer me,” Leclair told her. “Let's take care of that, hm?” She moved up, and kissed Elisa. This time Leclair bit her lip, pumping more venom into her. Elisa staggered slightly, her large body suddenly feeling too light for its size.

“Now let's hurry along. Don't want to get caught,” Leclair directed, tugging her leash again. "I prefer to only break one girl at a time."

Leaving the park and walking down the streets, the pair would be quite the sight to anyone fortunate enough to catch a glimpse. Had she not been so addled from the constant doses of pleasure venom, Elisa would be in tears from the humiliation of this. But in her current state, she was more then happy to walk behind the naga/succubus that was leading her along with her own belt. At any rate, at this time of night, there was no one to see them, anyway. It was too late for anyone living in a quiet suburb to be out, save the vampires, and they had already left to be about their business hours before.

Through the streets, past houses and business, brainpower and sense of self dripping out from her pussy with every step, her old life left behind along a trail of her own arousal, Elisa walked and stumbled blissfully along, led by her new owner.

Eventually, the pair arrived at a shop. If Elisa could recognize the fact that she was in what many people considered the bad part of town, she might have been nervous and embarrassed. Sex shops and bars dotted the streets; it was the last kind of place Elisa would have gone of her own free will. Now, however, the setting just inspired a vague hope within her that the grand woman leading her along might get the idea to fuck her some more.

Approaching one dark-looking store, Leclair produced a key from somewhere, and opened the door. Heading in, she led Elisa in as well, and closed and locked the door behind them. A quick glance, had Elisa cared to spare it, would have shown her that the store specialized in all manner of bondage gear and toys.

“Let's head to the back. That's where I keep the big stuff!” Leclair said, excitement dripping from her words like Elisa dripped on her floor.

Leading the centaur into the back of the shop, Leclair got to work quickly, setting up something that Elisa was too horny and climax-y to pay attention to.

“I've had this forever! Sort of never really thought I'd get to use it!” she exclaimed, hooking ropes through fabric and moving around the room. Elisa watched with glazed eyes, dizzied by the speed and skill that her captor moved with.

Soon she was finished.

“This is a medical rig for centaurs with injured legs. But I've made some changes to make it more fun!” Leclair announced, showing off a harness. It was currently lying on the floor, with ropes stretching up to the ceiling. It was a large set of interconnected straps that would spread her weight evenly, while leaving her back and underside fully exposed.

“Step in!” Leclair ordered.

Elisa did just that, and a few seconds later, she felt the ground fall away from her as the harness pressed up against and around her equine thighs and belly hard enough to lift her. For a single fraction of a second, a natural panic hit her even through the haze, but it faded very quickly.

“Glad I had the ceiling reinforced,” Leclair mused as she circled around the girl in the harness. The snake succubus was pleased to confirm that it did, as expected, spread her weight evenly, while keeping her up in the air.

“Now, first things first: every meal should have a nice garnish. After all, you eat with your eyes first!” she stated with a flourish of her arm.

Elisa only tilted her head in confusion.

“You're very cute, my dear. But only regular cute. And I don't much care for conventional things,” Leclair explained, as she moved right in front of Elisa's face. “We'll start with some make-up...”

She reached across the room with her tail. Picking up a small box, she brought it over to her hands, and coiling her body, she rested the box on herself and opened it up.

“All of this is infused with my venom, so you’ll want to wear it all the time!” Leclair stated, as she picked through the box. “You have such fair skin...I really want to play that up. I'm going to cover every inch of your skin in this nice, white cream.” She took out a jar of the indicated cream.

“I know, I know, it's a bit of a goth stereotype...but you can't go wrong with the classics, and frankly, I fucking love it!” she said in an almost sing-song voice, gathering a handful of the thick white cream. Leclair cupped it against Elisa's breasts and began to smear it in. As she did, Elisa was struck by a strange feeling...the cream was cold, and made her gasp in mild surprise, as one always would. But immediately after, it began to warm up, and soon it became burning hot.

Moving her hands in slow, gentle circles, Leclair covered Elisa's chest, and worked her way down her taut belly, then her arms. She laced her fingers with Elisa's, making sure that every bit of skin was covered. Scooping up more with her tail, she started applying it to the centaur's back, as well.  Everywhere she was touched, Elisa felt a chill, followed by that addictive heat.

Gathering more, Leclair started on Elisa's face. Her fingers traced every little feature, and Elisa moaned softly at the tender touches. She felt so relaxed; she almost felt like she could fall asleep...though the burning arousal guaranteed that she wouldn't be able to, not unless she was fucked to exhaustion! The fact that her panties were still buried deep in her cunt was adding to it quite a bit...she loved clenching her mare pussy hard against them, rubbing the cum-saturated fabric against her inner walls...

Once Leclair had fully covered Elisa's face, she started with some eye shadow and mascara. It was a deep, metallic red that complimented her hair and coat rather nicely. As it soaked into her body, Elisa's vision began to swim again. If the girl had any sense left or could see herself, she would notice that, by this point, her eyes had a pink tinge to them...addicted as she was to Leclair's venom now, this pretty new eye shade would be a permanent addition.

“Oh, you look so beautiful now!” Leclair remarked, pleased with her work. “I can't wait to see how incredible you'll look when I'm finished!” She grinned, showing off her fangs.

“Now let's see....where is it?” the naga demon muttered, digging through her makeup bag. Soon she found what she was looking for: a tube of bright, whorish red lipstick. "This stuff is pretty strong. I only use it when I really want to have fun! Rather then venom, it's laced with my cum...so you'll be tasting my cunt all the time!”

With a couple of quick movements, she applied it. True to Leclair's words, Elisa could taste it, the overly sweet flavor of Leclair's cum. The sugary sensation filled her mouth, making her drool a little.

“Well, I think that's enough makeup for now,” Leclair decided. “I'll save the heavy stuff for later...because I've worked up quite the appetite! But first..."

Leclair reached up, and took hold of her fangs. Wincing slightly, she ripped them out with a single, clean tug of each hand. A few seconds later, a brand new pair grew in their place.

“I'll give you some better ones later, but these will do for now!” she said, lining the fangs up with Elisa's nipples. A quick press, and they went through. Oddly, Elisa hardly felt any actual pain; it was drowned out by the burning traces of venom on the fangs' tips.

“Being the serpent fangs of a succubus, mine are quite different from your run of the mill naga's. They keep producing venom even after I remove them! Thanks for that, Mom," Leclair said with a grin. "And putting them in you like this? It means these babies'll keep pumping that venom straight into your blood all the time.”

Elisa smiled at the words. “Really?” she asked in vague excitement. The idea of an unlimited supply of venom coursing through her was fantastic!

Leclair nodded, and Elisa gave a small clap of joy. She would never have to worry again! With the lipstick, she would always taste perfect addictive cum, and with the fangs in her tits, she would always feel perfect addictive venom in her blood!

“Now then, my big new goth treat...time to fuck you good!” Leclair announced, as she moved around to Elisa's backside. She pressed her face into Elisa's pussy and took a long, deep breath, savoring the scent.

“Fuck, that's good stuff!” she muttered, as she pushed her tail into Elisa's quim, sliding it in deeper and deeper until she found her sodden panties, and yanked them out.

“Wow, shit, I think these would take a week to dry out!” Leclair said, amused and impressed as she held the cum-saturated undergarment before her. She laid them down on a nearby shelf to come back to later, then turned back to her prey.

Elisa had come violently from the sensation of having the panties removed from within her depths, the gush of her juices splashing against Leclair's face and dripping down her chest.  Now that she was done with the panties, Leclair set to dealing with this, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth and beginning to lick it away. Groaning as her tongue touched the thick, hot cum, Leclair cupped her breasts and tweaked her nipples.

“Ah...fuck, I never would have thought that centaur pussy would be so goddamned delicious!” she exclaimed, gathering up more cum. “Ahh, I should have grabbed a mare a long time ago!”

She leaned in, pressing her face into the thick lips of Elisa's hot cunt. "And this smell! It's over-fucking-powering!” she moaned, as she traced her long, thin tongue along the  entrance. The twin prongs of her forked tongue worked independently of each other, rubbing and teasing in opposite directions. Her tongue's piercing stimulated Elisa even more.

“Mmm, I've never been so happy to be able to just live off the cum and lust of sluts like you,” Leclair declared joyously. “And you *are* a slut now, make no mistake! Whatever kind of person you were before has been melted away by all that wonderful, hot venom.” She smiled, confident and predatory. “You'll do anything for more, won't you? And that will mostly be having sex, with whoever, whatever woman I tell you too! I'll make sure you are so hot and horny you'd do anything just get off!”

Elisa shook in ecstasy at the words. The thought of getting more venom, of cumming more...it was such a wonderful life! For just a split second she remembered what her old dream was. It seemed so far away, and so unimportant. It had all been a waste of her time! She wished that Leclair had found her so much sooner, years ago, and introduced her to the bliss of venom and sex then! If only Leclair could have been the one to raise her; her fillyhood could have been perfect and meaningful, instead of the venom-less, sex-less waste it was!

“Mmm, and this smell, Goddess-fucking-damn it's so strong! It's like concentrated sex!” Leclair moaned in delight, taking a deep inhalation and pressing her nose deeper into Elisa's horsecunt. “I'd need a week-long orgy with a dozen girls to achieve this kind of...of wonderful *stench!*” She inhaled again. “A great stench, the stench of a horny, stupid fuckmare!”

Elisa shuddered in orgasm as she was praised so highly; it was far more then she deserved. She wasn't even doing anything, and she was getting rewarded with words that she now knew to be far more meaningful than any others. She couldn't believe she had been so moved a few weeks ago at the silly praise of graduating valedictorian. That was such a stupid and worthless title! She was a fuckmare. And that, that meant everything!

“I think I've played around with you enough,” Leclair suddenly decided, drawing back for a moment. “It's a bad habit I've had since I was a kid. Playing with my food all the time....well, back when I ate normal food, at least." She smiled in fond memory. “I remember my Moms scolding me about it.”

Leclair laughed, and rolled her eyes. “Guess I owe them an apology...they were right, after all, but once I awoke to my full power, I punished them for it..." Leclair gave a shudder of delight, remembering the wonderful day of her birthday a little over ten years ago. "I made the two of them have the sloppiest threesome with me ever. There was pudding, and cake, and...oh, so many other sweets. Succubus Mom looked _so_ happy when I shoved that handful of jellybeans in her quim...and Naga Mommy was just as happy as she ate her out...literally.”

Leclair paused for a moment, and looked speculatively at the centaur hanging before her. “I wonder just how much I could fit in you? I may get my sustenance from sex now thanks to my succubus nature, but I can still enjoy so-called 'real' food...Well, something to explore later,” she decided. "For now, let's focus on the meal at hand."

With that, Leclair buried her face into Elisa's pussy. Her tongue slipped out and began to explore every fold and nook. She gathered up all the delicious mare juice she found oozing, trickling, and pooling inside. So strongly flavored...it made all the girls she had ever tasted before seem bland, flavorless! For the first time without dominating her mothers, Leclair truly felt like she was having a meal!

All the other girls, every single one, had always left her feeling hungry. They were like cheap fast food, something that, while somewhat tasty, never filled her up or really satisfied her. But this woman, this lusty bitch...she was like a five star, twenty-course banquet!

Leclair's tongue stretched, going deeper and deeper. With every inch she was greeted by a fresh taste of cum and arousal...with the girl's panties jammed in there so deep, the juices had been trapped, concentrated, her pussy marinated in them...it was truly the tastiest cunt Leclair had ever found! Even her naga mother took second place to this! A close second, to be sure, but second, nonetheless!

Elisa's torso was hanging at an odd angle, and her tongue hanging out as she drooled. She was nearly unconscious, so lost in pleasure that she couldn't even support herself. Were it not for the harness holding her up, she would be laying on the ground, limp as a rag-doll.

Leclair kept pushing her tongue in deeper and deeper, With most girls she would have reached their cervix by this point, but with this centaur, she could keep going even deeper. She couldn't even remember the last time she had extended her tongue this far! She was flicking the two tips, attacking all the spots she could hit, prongs thumping against places that had never before been touched and most likely would have gone ignored her whole life. Elisa had no idea just how lucky she was to be able to experience a pleasure such as this, a unique and powerful kind of feeling that no one else could ever give her!

Devouring the wonderful, filling cum, Leclair put her hand on her stomach, patting it. She was so much more full now than she had been with any other girl! But she was still so hungry, too! And she could keep eating more and more without stopping...this girl was just an endless fuck buffet!

Leclair stretched her lower body out to coil around Elisa. Wrapping around her body, she felt something that made her grin, and start planning something new. She had just discovered that centaurs had a second pair of nipples on their underside, true to their equine heritage. This opened some delightful possibilities.

As her tail moved about the girl, Leclair wriggled out of the skirt she wore on it. As it slid off, it unveiled a sleek, dark purple pussy near the end of her tail, surrounded by thick pink scales. Next to her venom, this was what made Leclair most happy to be a half-breed; two cunts meant twice the pleasure! Bringing her second tail up to Elisa's face, the half-succubus found she had no need to say anything. The venom-drunk girl was panting with need for the serpent cunt she saw before her.

“Yummy, tasty pussy!” she gasped with want, licking her lips. “Please, oh please give me yummy cunt!” She whined piteously, her legs kicking uselessly in the air.

Leclair did just that. Wrapping her tail around Leclair's face and pressing her pussy against her mouth, she coiled about her tightly, holding the centaur in just the right place. Elisa began to lick away at Leclair's pussy like it was the best candy in the world, although no candy in the world could be as good to her as the sweet warmth that was filling her mouth, spreading out and making her feel so good!

As Elisa ate her out, Leclair began to finger herself, paying extra attention to her own clit. She moaned deep into Elisa as her tongue lashed against her deepest parts. Getting both of her cunts pleased at the same time was something that Leclair could, understandably, never get enough of! No matter how hard she tried, she could never quite explain to anyone else just what it was like. It was so much more than just twice the pleasure...it was twice the delight of being pleased, it was pleasure feeding off and giving itself to pleasure...the sensation of her fingers stroking her clit as she pushed them into herself while at the same time getting licked and worshiped...it was heaven running a race through her mind and body, beyond understanding of any other!

Leclair came from both pussies at once, overwhelming pleasure synchronized with itself.  The twin orgasms were so intense that she lost control of her body for a moment, and tightened almost painfully around Elisa, her tail pussy nearly smothering the venom-drunk girl as it convulsed and gushed, by almost drowning her in cum. The rest of her body squeezed just as tight, sending extreme stimulation through the overly sensitive body of the centaur.

As she coiled and constricted, Leclair sank her fangs deep into Elisa's cunt, pumping her full of an even more potent venom then ever before. She couldn't help it; her mind and soul were simply thrashing in instinct as they struggled desperately not to simply break under the weight of her pleasure.

The dose of overly strong venom combined with the flood of cum and the near crushing pressure was enough to make Elisa cum herself. She let loose a flood of her own, soaking Leclair's face, enough that it was dripping down her chin and onto her breasts. Leclair almost looked like she had just been in the shower, if her plumbing had somehow been delivering sticky, musky mare cum.

After an actual full minute of climax, her pleasure so great and long that Leclair actually became worried that she couldn't stop...the half-naga finally went limp. She unwound herself, and fell to the floor. Pulling herself into a pile, she gathered up the cum that coated her hands, and lapped it away. She rested there for just a second, before rising up and sliding around to face Elisa again.

“You...you are an absolute treat,” she said, kissing Elisa again and giving her a mouthful of her own cum. Releasing the girl from the harness and watching her clumsily rise on hooves and legs that had almost forgotten their function in their pleasure, Leclair grinned.

“I have made up my mind. I'm going to make my wife!” Leclair told her. “Well, really, you'll be my personal sex slave, But calling you my wife will give me some nice tax breaks.”

Elisa smiled dreamy. "I can be your fuckmare forever?” she asked happily.

“For the rest of your stupid slut life!” Leclair promised.

Elisa struggled to lift her arms, and gave a small clap.  "Yay!”

Leclair smiled at the sight of her new dumb toy. Making girls into mindless toys like this was always so much fun. But something about this bitch was particularly gratifying. Leclair had no idea what kind of life the girl had lived up to now, but she could tell that this was the farthest from it, and knowing that she had taken that, destroyed whatever bleak, dull sort of future she would have had before, and replaced it with something amazing...that was just the best!

“In celebration of it, I'm going to get you pregnant,” Leclair decided. “I'm going to fuck that horny horse hole so hard that you'll need to stay in that harness for a week before you'll be able to walk again!"

Elisa smiled ear to ear. "I love babies! Please, get me pregnant! I want to have your baby!” she nearly shouted, her voice eager and desperate. “And when I do, do it again! I want to have a whole bunch of your babies!” Her eyes rolled back as she came.

“Did you just cum from the thought of giving birth?” Leclair asked, laughing in delight. “You are even more perverted then I thought!”

“Please, please, pretty please, knock up my pussy now!” Elisa begged “Oh please I want it so fucking bad, I want to have a big swollen pregnant belly, I want my tits to get all big and leaky with milk!” She almost looked like she was about to cry. "I want it now so badly...Please?”

Leclair cupped Elisa's face gently. "Alright, sweetie. You want to be my baby mama? I'll make sure you've got a brat in your belly for the rest of your life! You'll always be carrying one of my kids. As soon as you give birth to one, I'll put another one  in you,” Leclair said in a loving tone. "You'll be my birthing bitch.

“In fact, I think I could make some money off this...I'll sell videos of you getting fucked, and popping out kids. There are plenty of people who would love to watch. Do you like that idea, all kinds of women you don't know watching you bring my children into the world, knowing that the sight of you doing it is what they masturbate to?” she asked.

"I don't deserve to be treated so kindly," Elisa whispered, gazing into Leclair's eyes with joy.

“No, I suppose you don't,” Leclair remarked, as her tail moved up to Elisa's cunt. In one quick thrust, she drove it in, deep enough that it pressed against Elisa's cervix. Elisa screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure, and Leclair clamped her mouth over Elisa's, silencing her scream as she pressed in deeper and deeper, the tip of her tail forcing Elisa's cervix to open.

As Leclair fucked the deepest depths of Elisa, she focused on her tail tip. This was something she rarely did, but she could change it ever so slightly to force out a tiny amount of venom, but it was a little different than her normal poison. Rather then arousal, it forced ovulation, and could easily get a girl pregnant. She had done it twice before, simply on a whim each time. But that was a very long time ago; she no longer had any idea where those daughters were in the world. This time, Leclair was going to be considerably more engaged in this!

Pumping the special venom directly into Elisa's womb, she flexed the rest of her tail, wriggling and shifting, until she got her own serpentine pussy inside of Elisa's. Breaking the kiss, both women moaned.

“Ah, this is the best, fucking your cunt with mine!” Leclair moaned, as she grabbed hold of Elisa's neck with both her hands and tightened her grip. "Fuck, I want to choke you out while I fill you!”

She pressed her nails into Elisa's throat, slightly breaking the skin. As thin trickles of blood began to run down her hands, Leclair stretchered her tongue out and began to lap at it. She couldn't remember the last time she got this horny, losing complete control of herself, drowning in such ecstasy that her instincts overtook her!

Elisa gasped and choked as her air was cut off and her womb was fucked violently. She almost felt like she was going to die...and she loved it. To be strangled and fucked to death by someone so beautiful and perfect was a far better fate than she had any right to!

Just as her vision began to go dark, though, Leclair let go of Elisa's windpipe.

“Whew...almost got carried away there!" the naga temptress said. Elisa only gasped and sputtered for air, between moans.

Leclair inspected her for a moment. “Got some serious bruises there...a collar will hide them, though,” Leclair appraised as she looked at Elisa's battered neck. The whole time she kept fucking the mare's inner walls with her own pussy. It was a new experience even for her, and the wet sucking feeling of pussy against pussy was something that Leclair knew she would be hooked on just as Elisa was hooked on venom. She'd probably have to grab up another centaur or two, to use when this one required rest. Leclair moved in for another kiss, forcing her tongue into Elisa's mouth and coiling around the pink organ the same as her body was coiled around the rest of her.

For nearly three hours, Leclair deeply fucked Elisa, filling her with a massive amount of hot pink, sugar-sweet venom that would soon make her pregnant. At long last, Leclair pulled out with a loud pop, followed by a splash as the juices that her tail had blocked came rushing out. There was a pool nearly an inch deep made of mare cum and venom below the centaur. But soon something began to stain it, one white one drop at a time. Leclair also felt something splashing against her belly.

Looking down, she could see milk leaking from Elisa's nipples. The milk had a faint tinge of pink to it.  The fangs pierced through her nipples were tainting the mother's milk with venom. 

“Congratulations, you're a mother,” Leclair told her.

Elisa would have been overjoyed, were it not for the fact that she had long since blacked out. Her eyes were rolled back and her tongue was hanging out, drooling.

“Well, we can celebrate once you wake up. But for now...I'm quite thirsty,” Leclair decided, as she lowered her head and took a nipple between her lips. She began to suckle, and found that the milk was sweet and warm. It made her think about her own mothers, in fact. She had nursed well beyond the age most would...right up until she had left home, in fact.

Her mothers' milk had been her favorite drink, even more than their cum, in fact. And it always would be...there was nothing so refreshing and filling as nursing from her naga mother, or as rich and creamy as her succubus mother's milk. But this centaur's milk was just as amazing, in a different way...the venom that had seeped into Elisa's breasts was poisoning her milk, and had made it so wonderfully sweet.

But that wasn't the thing that excited Leclair the most about this. What excited her the most was the fact that she had corrupted something as sacred and life-giving as a mother's milk. Even her own mothers, a naga and a succubus, could not corrupt their own milk...mother's milk was supposed to be one of the three utterly incorruptible constants, alongside angels and unicorns. Even creatures of utter corruption were unable to overcome the pure, loving power inherent in it. And yet, Leclair had managed to change this milk into a lewd and addictive substance of pure sex and domination! Any girl raised on this milk would grow up to be utterly and helplessly subservient to her mother Leclair...that was enough to make Leclair feel a surge of pride.

Just like Elisa, Leclair now knew that up until this moment, she had been wasting her life. She had now found her real purpose. Such a corruptive power as her own should not go to waste. She would corrupt more, every woman she could! She would unleash a horde of daughters of her corruption from the brood mare before her, set them loose on the world. To own and to corrupt, that was what Leclair was meant for!

She brought her tail, soaked in Elisa's cum, up to herself, and pressed her two pussies together. It was her favorite way to masturbate, rubbing cunt against cunt, better even than most of the actual sex she'd had, and she saved it for special occasions. As she did this, she kept drinking the sweet, delicious milk, groaning in ecstasy as the pleasure of her cunts washed over her body, just as the warm satisfaction of her corrupted milk washed over her mind.

Once the tit she was nursing from started to slow down its flow, she moved to the other, and drank from it at the same greedy pace. As the flow died down again, Leclair released her coils from Elisa for the first time, and lowered herself to the floor. She must have more! Slithering around and onto her back, she nearly laid down under Elisa, and was pleased to see that the centaur's set of equine tits hung low, already even more swollen with milk than her human ones had been.

“Let's get you caught up with your sisters,” she murmured to them, pulling out her fangs again, and instantly growing a new set. Leclair lined them up with the teats, and pierced them through. Elisa stirred for a second from the pain, but soon drifted back into blissful unconsciousness as a fresh dose of venom entered her blood stream, again altering her body permanently so that her milk would forever be tainted with sex.

“I wonder if this tastes any different?” Leclair mused, as she took one of the nipples into her mouth. With the very first drop, she got her answer. The mare milk was far thicker and headier than the milk from Elisa's human breasts; it was more like cream than milk, and hotter as well...and so very much sweeter, sweeter and deeper. It was the perfect dessert for the meal she had indulged in tonight, and this time, Leclair could not deny it: this was definitely the equal of her mothers' milk.

And there was so, so much of it! Elisa's tits seemed to almost swell as Leclair watched them! She dove into her crazed thirst, sucking them hard and long, the thick, corrupted cream flowing down her throat in as great a rush as Leclair could handle. By the time Leclair had drained both tits, her belly was so full that she nearly looked pregnant herself.

“Well, that was the best damn meal ever,” Leclair remarked, as she let out a small burp. "I could almost go back to feeding on food instead of sex, for something like that."

She looked fondly at the still blissfully unconscious centaur. “Well, I'm just going to leave you there, for now. Once you wake up, I'll dress you up nice and slutty, and send you home so you can cut ties with you old family. Won't be needing them anymore, after all!” Leclair said, patting the unconscious girl on the flank.

 

\- - -

 

Several hours later saw Elisa trotting down the street toward her home. Her hair had been styled into a pair of pigtails, and she was wearing a cut off t-shirt that only just barely covered her breasts, as well as a cut up zentai suit on her back half as a pair of makeshift skintight pants. It dug into her enough that her cunt was fully visible; in fact, it would be hard not to say that it was outright on display, technically covered or not.

Reaching her home, she knocked on the door. Her key had been lost in the park when she had stripped for her Mistress.

There was the sound of hooves against linoleum, and a few seconds later her mother opened the door. For a moment her face went through several expressions: confusion, shock, relief, and back to confusion and shock.

“Elisa...what happened, where have you been all morning? Why are you dressed like that?” she asked in a panic.

Elisa giggled a little at how upset her mother seemed to be. Getting so worked up really was silly, just as Mistress had said. Elisa totally got it now that she could see what it looked like. She used to be the same, easily panicked and worrying...but that would never happen again, not so long as she had the wonderful venom in her.

“Oh, nothing much,” Elisa answered. “I just found my real calling in life.”

Elisa's eyes drifted to her mother's breasts as she continued, “I'm dropping out of school, and I'm leaving home, as well.” They were so big and tasty-looking. How silly that Elisa had never noticed! They would make any girl happy to play with...

“I only came by to let you know, so you wouldn't do something silly, like send the police to look for me,” she explained. “Oh, and just to make sure, I'm supposed to do this.”

With that, she reached into her top and pulled out a canister that looked like pepper spray. Pressing the button, she sprayed a thick cloud of sweet-smelling mist into her shocked mother's face. A bit of it wafted over to Elisa, and made her sigh happily. Leclair had given it to her, a special spray made from her venom that would leave someone high on venom for a while, without quite getting them hooked like she was. Why anyone would want not to be addicted like that was beyond Elisa, but she had been told to use it on her mother, not to question things.

As the older woman breathed it in, her eyes went glassy and her jaw went slack.

“Alright...next, I'm supposed to...”  Elisa reached into her shirt again and pulled out a note. She read it aloud. "Okay...You will not look for me. You will just accept that I've gone, and that I'm far happier with my new life then I ever would have been otherwise. You will convince everyone that I'm off doing what I love."

Her mother nodded, and mumbled something vaguely like an affirmative.

Mission accomplished! Elisa smiled happy with herself. But...just walking away didn't feel quite right. She hadn't been told to do anything more, but...Elisa wanted to help her mom one last time. Elisa still loved her very much, after all...the least she could do was give her a parting gift, and make it the best gift she could ever give her mother.

Holding the spray canister out, she pressed down until it was empty, making sure that her mother was as completely suggestible as possible.

“Mom...you should become a huge dyke slut. Get a girlfriend, one that loves you, and wants to let you sleep with other women, too. Go around, and get every girl you can to fuck that big wet mare cunt!” Elisa instructed. “Get them to fist you. Let them ride you around. Have them put a saddle on you and put a bit and reins in your mouth. Act like a good trained show horse! Find perfection and happiness as a wild lesbian fucktoy! There is no greater bliss for you than being another woman's whorse!"

Her mother nodded and mumbled again.

Pleased that she had helped improve her mother's life and now feeling that she had said a proper goodbye to her, Elisa trotted off, the skintight pants digging into her cunt and soaking them lewdly. She was hoping that her Mistress would fuck her good and hard on her return.


End file.
